


Useful

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Useful

Title: Useful  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #106 Word of the day (April 20th 2008: lambaste)  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: It's all in one's perspective.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Useful

~

“...and furthermore, given the lack of concern you have for your own educational futures, I fail to see why I should even attempt instruction.”

The collected students all cringed as Snape lambasted them mercilessly.

“You’re bonded with Snape, aren’t you?” the new Muggle Studies professor asked Harry.

He nodded serenely. “Yes, we’ve been together for the past twelve years.” Harry smiled fondly. “He’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.”

“He’s so...critical, though.” The professor pursed her lips. “I’d be scared to go home to that sharp tongue.”

Harry grinned. “Oh, there are times it’s...useful.”

~


End file.
